Como la marea
by Rukkia
Summary: -¿Desde cuándo ya no te gusto? La chica volteó al fin a mirarlo; había una expresión extraña en su rostro. -No dije que ya no me gustaras, sólo que ya no te amo. ONE SHOT


**Como la marea**

 **Derechos Craig Bartlett… etc.**

-¿Todavía no entiendes?

-No lo digas como si fuera una idiota…

-No digo que lo seas, de hecho, eres bastante lista, sólo que –se acercó un poco más –no estás prestando suficiente atención.

Y ahí llegaba: su parte favorita del día.

Ese tono rosado intenso corriendo, travieso, sobre esas hermosas mejillas de porcelana, y después, casi al unísono, sentir cómo el calor se apoderaba de las propias.

Sonrió, esperando el siguiente movimiento tan bien estudiado y esperado:

Ella, su rostro avergonzado escondiéndose detrás de esa cortina de cabello que, desde el primer incidente, había optado por dejar suelto. Se había convertido en su barrera cuando el mundo se le salía de control, pero le había dado, a la vez, el pretexto perfecto para hacer el siguiente movimiento.

Sus dedos, temblorosos, deslizándose sobre esas suaves hebras de sol, acomodándolo detrás de esas graciosas orejas tan coloradas como el resto de su cara.

-Tu cabello no me deja ver la libreta –le explicaba tranquilamente (lo más tranquilo que podía), mientras ella asentía evitando a toda costa mirar su cara (y menos mal que lo hacía, o se daría cuenta que estaba tan sonrojado y avergonzado como ella).

Y así se iba la sesión de matemáticas, en la que, por divina providencia, el profesor le había asignado a su antiguo némesis de primaria para ponerla al corriente de las clases, porque a la señorita se le había antojado tomar vacaciones en medio de las clases y se había atrasado en todas las materias ,pero como tenía buena cabeza, rápidamente se había puesto al corriente en todo, menos en matemáticas, y ahí había empezado ese deliciosos ritual, en el que había comenzado a notar ese nerviosismo que antaño se manifestaba mediante la más primitiva violencia, pero que ahora simplemente se volvía en un no saber qué hacer, y eso era TAN lindo…

Sonrió como un tonto, como siempre lo hacía, pero decidió ponerse serio.

¿Cómo rayos ella iba a entender lo que le estaba diciendo cuando él mismo estaba divagando?

Carraspeó suavemente y comenzó de nuevo; ella pareció ponerse simultáneamente de acuerdo, porque se sentó derecha, se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás y, al fin, ambos se pusieron serios.

Y así sucedió una clase más.

El cronómetro, que generalmente marcaba el final de una sesión en el infierno tanto para el estudiante cuasi castigado, obligado a soportar por una hora más esa materia que generalmente odiaba, y también para el estudiante cuasi laureado, que tenía que soportar al molesto, agresivo, o de pocas luces compañero, ya que, por algún motivo, quería una nota extra en clase.

Pero a ellos, esa vez, como varias veces antes de esa, les dejaba una sensación de casi vacío… Habían avanzado, como al final de cada clase, y en ambos sentidos… pero no lo suficiente… Si sólo tuvieran más tiempo…

Bien, era hora de decir algo.

-Se terminó –soltó mientras se estiraba. Sí; no hay mejor demostración de inteligencia que remarcar lo obvio…

-Sip-confirmó ella al tiempo que cerraba su libreta y la metía a la mochila.

-¿Mañana a la misma hora?

-Sip.

Y Salió del salón sin decir media palabra más.

"La hubiera acompañado a su casa" se recriminó como cada vez que se terminaban las sesiones de estudio, pero no sabía qué le iba a contestar si se lo proponía. Si bien hacía un tiempo que la chica había abandonado la violencia como método de defensa, seguía siendo huidiza (ahora más que nunca) y era todo un reto mantenerse cerca de ella más del tiempo estipulado.

Era difícil encontrarla también, ya que, desde que Phoebe había recibido esa beca del colegio para chicos de alto rendimiento, Helga se había quedado sola, y se había aislado del resto también, haciendo que conocer su paradero fuera un verdadero reto, tanto dentro de las clases como fuera de estas. Él la comprendía hasta cierto punto, porque aunque él le hablaba a muchas personas, su mejor amigo, entre los entrenamientos del equipo de baloncesto en el que ya era una celebridad y su tórrido romance con Phoebe, rara vez lo veía, aunque el otro hiciera lo imposible por pasar tiempo con su amigo también.

Esta soledad lo había hecho concentrarse en los estudios, motivo por el que ahora tenía tan altas notas, y estaba seguro que era esa misma soledad, lo que había alejado a Helga de la escuela, provocando su caída en sus notas, y que él se convirtiera en su tutor.

Curiosa manera, esa en la que obraba el destino…

Llegó a su casa, se tiró en la cama y se dedicó a soñar: ya no con aventuras en la jungla o en el desierto, sino con ese par de enormes ojos azules que lo veían desde detrás de esa hermosa cortina de cabello rubio.

Era algo loco, muy loco. ¿Desde cuándo era que le gustaba Helga Pataki? Ese sólo pensamiento, de niño, le habría provocado pesadillas, pero ahora lo reconfortaba de una manera demasiado extraña.

Sí, le gustaba esa loca y agresiva, cínica e increíblemente inteligente y dulce muchacha.

Sí, era dulce ver, detrás de esa máscara de hierro que usaba para intimidar, a la criatura frágil y sensible que se escondía en el interior, y que se mostraba en forma de sonrojo, en forma de quedarse tan expuesta que lo único que la protegía era una cortina de cabello sobre su cara.

Porque había notado que, una vez acorralada, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Estaba demasiado grande para dar empujones y gritar cuando no había motivo, y, especialmente, cuando nadie la estaba viendo. Frente a otros siempre se mostraba sarcástica y cínica, pero como ahora había muchos más chicos como ella, y MUCHO más grandes, agresivos e intimidantes, especialmente desde que su cuerpo se había transformado en esa flor hermosa y delicada, tan femenina que ciertamente asombraba, su poder de intimidación se había reducido drásticamente.

Así que así se la había puesto la vida en este momento: ligeramente asustada y frágil, pero sólo frente a él, en ese salón de tutorías, frente a esas hojas llenas de números que por algún motivo no dejaba entrar en su cabeza… tal vez sólo para seguir cerca de él… tal vez…

Tal vez estaba soñando demasiado otra vez, porque había llegado la hora de la cena sin que se diera cuenta del paso del tiempo…

Ese día, como todos los días de clases desde hacía dos semanas, se vieron en ese salón. Ella puso la mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó en la banca que salía de la pared, él hizo lo mismo, sentándose a su lado. Comenzaron a hablar de números de nuevo, comenzaron de nuevo los errores y los pretextos para tocar su meñique con el de ella cuando ambos trataban de tomar el borrador a la vez.

Ella se le quedó mirando en esa ocasión. No estaba enrojecida ahora; estaba seria, pensativa. Tal vez se había pasado de la raya esta vez, y había estado a punto de disculparse cuando ella sonrió.

-Creo que ya lo tengo –le dijo, y, casi milagrosamente, la sesión terminó sólo treinta minutos después de haber comenzado.

-Creo que ya lo tienes –afirmó él, mirándola con orgullo, pero ligeramente decepcionado también. Al parecer las sesiones después de clases habían terminado.

La chica de nuevo guardó sus cosas en su mochila, la cerró, pero esta vez lo miró, directamente a la cara.

-Aún tenemos media hora –le dijo –. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

-¿Cómo qué? –Inquirió él -¿hay otra lección que quieras repasar?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pensaba más bien en ir a tomar una malteada, o algo.

El cielo se abrió en ese momento y todos los capullos del universo se florecieron al unísono. Por primera vez en su vida se fijaba en una chica y esta le correspondía.

¿Acaso era el día más feliz de su vida, o qué?

Pero se reprendió inmediatamente después.

¿Qué le hacía pensar que ella le correspondía? Tal vez sólo le quería agradecer por su esfuerzo, tal vez estaba aburrida y quería a alguien que la acompañara… en fin… había demasiadas razones posibles además de esa…

…Pero aun así, existía _esa_ posibilidad…

-Vamos –le dijo, al tiempo que se echaba la mochila al hombro.

…

No hubo besos ni ardorosas confesiones como le hubiese gustado, ni siquiera uno de esos contactos "casuales" ni esos sonrojos mal escondidos, ni nada por el estilo, pero sí habían platicado mucho.

La media hora se había transformado en dos horas completas, y después de llegar a su casa, había caído en cuenta que acababa de tener una cita, sin haberlo sabido en ese momento.

La había acompañado hasta su casa esta vez, y le había sonreído en el pórtico, antes de esconderse tras la puerta. Las mejillas levemente enrojecidas y los ojos brillantes.

Le gustaba. Lo sabía. Estaba seguro, y eso lo ponía aterradoramente nervioso. No había otro motivo para que ella se pusiera tan colorada cada que él se le acercaba, ¿O sí?

…Tal vez era sólo timidez, después de todo, nunca la había visto cerca de un chico en _esas_ circunstancias… tal vez se estaba propasando con ella… Pero, de ser así ¿Por qué no se mostraba incómoda? Es decir, incluso lo había invitado a salir. Si le molestara su presencia, habría huido de él…

Además le había contado tantas cosas… Cosas que ni siquiera se hubiese imaginado, como lo que hacía desde que Phoebe se había ido; lo aburrida que era su vida desde que su padre había muerto, unos años atrás, mientras él le había confesado su frustración sobre jamás haber sabido lo que había pasado con lo suyos… cosas que no le habían contado a nadie más, que les había costado confesarse.

Ese día sintió que había cerrado el último eslabón con ella.

Sí. Ahora lo sabía: la chica no sólo le gustaba, por primera vez en su vida, se estaba enamorando.

Al final, ya casi para volver a casa, habían llegado a un acuerdo. En un punto en que la discusión se había desviado hacia la capacidad de la chica con los números, Arnold le había asegurado que sacaría en el examen del viernes mínimamente un nueve, mientras ella aseguraba que a lo mucho llegaría a un siete. Así que habían llegado al acuerdo de que si él acertaba, ella lo llevaría a "su cueva" como la llamaba, y si la rubia acertaba, él pagaría las próximas malteadas.

Sí. Tendrían una cita, sin importar quién ganara.

Ganar o ganar; eso sí que le gustaba.

Sonrió. Jamás se imaginó estar en una situación así con Helga… el destino es un caprichudo de primera, pero no se iba a quejar esta vez, porque aunque la posibilidades lo asustaban, era ese mismo miedo lo que más lo motivaba a seguir con eso.

¿Llegarían acaso a besarse? ¿A ser novios?

Ser novio de Helga… el mundo estaba loco, y él se alegraba de eso…

…

El día del temido examen llegó, y al llegar al salón, se topó con una inusualmente nerviosa Helga, con la mirada clavada en el cuaderno en el que solían trabajar en las clases extras, mientras se echaba casi compulsivamente hacia atrás el cabello que le caía en la cara, y que casi inmediatamente volvía a su sitio.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó una vez que llegó a su lado, y la chica casi dio un brinco en su asiento.

-¡Arnold! Me asustaste –le recriminó ligeramente molesta, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió él.

-Sólo estoy repasando-dijo –. Si llego a fallar este examen, Miriam me matará.

Sí, la buena señora Pataki parecía haber despertado de su letargo luego de quedarse viuda, y ahora era bastante estricta con su hija; no que eso impidiera que la buena señorita Pataki siguiera metiéndose en líos, como el que estaba justo en ese momento: en la cuerda floja en varis materias, sólo porque la niña le había ayudado a un hombre que había conocido por casualidad, y a quien había ayudado con la redacción de su tesis de la universidad, a condición de que le prestara por alguno meses el tallercito que tenía cerca de un parque al que Helga solía ir a despejarse cuando el mundo se le ponía muy denso, y que estaba próximo a desocupar.

Por eso había faltado tantos días a la escuela: porque había utilizado el tiempo de las clases para redactar una tesis universitaria a un estudiante de poco tiempo y al parecer, pocas luces, porque la chica quería mantener su guarida en secreto, y no había mejor forma de hacerlo sin que su madre lo notara, que haciéndolo cuando se suponía que estaba estudiando.

Y cuando le había preguntado por qué le confiaba un secreto que le escondía hasta a su madre, ella le había respondido simplemente, que era un tipo en quien se podía confiar, pero cuando le había pedido que le mostrara lo que ahí hacía, se había negado rotundamente. Y era por eso que habían llegado ese acuerdo la cita anterior. Si ella perdía esa pseudo apuesta, lo dejaría ver lo que hacía ahí, lo que le ocultaba tan celosamente al resto del mundo.

-¿Quieres hacer un último repaso?-preguntó, sonriente –aún tenemos cinco minutos.

La chica asintió y se hizo a un lado al tiempo que el chico tomaba asiento en la misma silla que ella; estaban tan acostumbrados a la proximidad del uno con el otro y tan concentrados en su objetivo que ni siquiera se sonrojaron esta vez, mucho menos notaron cómo el resto del salón los veía, atónitos.

Y llegó el examen, lo respondieron como pudieron, y al día siguiente obtuvieron resultados: un casi diez para el rubio, y un poco más de un ocho para una sorprendida Helga.

No era el siete o menos que ella esperaba, ni el brillante nueve que había vaticinado Arnold, pero como igual había superado las pesimistas expectativas de la rubia, esta había aceptado, a regañadientes, que la victoria era para el chico.

Así que excedía. Saliendo de la escuela, lo llevaría a su "cueva."

Y llegaron a un pequeño cuartito junto a otro montón de cuartitos en medio de la nada, la chica abrió el candado que mantenía cerrada una puerta apenas sostenida de sus goznes, a la cual le faltaba la cerradura, y entraron; había algunos muebles que en algún tiempo habían formado seguramente una pequeña oficina, echados hacia la orillas, sólo parecía que seguía teniendo uso un pequeño sillón, y en el centro del cuarto un viejo caballete, y sobre las paredes, varias pinturas.

El chico se acercó maravillado a cada uno de los lienzos, que parecían haber sido pintados por personas distintas. Si bien se podía sentir la misma huella particular en todos, eran de temas tan variados que desconcertaban: allá estaba un león que en la parte delantera se transformaba en un dragón, aún empotrado en el caballete, obviamente sin terminar aún, una especie de pintura abstracta que lo mismo podía representar un lago de noche, reflejando las luces de una ciudad, que el salón de una discoteca. Luego el sombrío trazo a carboncillo de una flor medio marchita y moribunda, y luego otra pintura, que parecía la primera de todas, que representaba el agua de la orilla de la playa mojando la arena.

Al fondo del sombrío y casi ruinoso cuarto, al fin encontró algo conocido. El retrato de una dulce niña de cabello negro como la noche y sonrisa tímida.

-Phoebe –soltó él, fascinado.

-¿Sí se parece? –inquirió la chica, al momento que se paraba a su lado.

El chico se limitó a asentir con la boca ligeramente abierta, al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por la curva de la mejilla de la linda niña del retrato.

-Mucho-murmuró, pasmado.

Una orgullosa risa mal contenida se escapó por el rostro de la muchacha, al tiempo que se abrazaba a misma.

-Se la voy a regalar en su cumpleaños –dijo –, iba a ser la primera vez que le iba a mostrar mis pinturas a alguien… pero me alegra tener una opinión de alguien más antes de entregársela. ¿En serio te gusta?

La chica clavó la mirada en él.

-Me encanta –soltó pasmado.

-Qué bien-una sonrisa, más tranquila se apoderó de su rostro esta vez, casi tan tranquila y dulce como la de su amiga en la pared.

-Es increíble lo que has hecho –le dijo, encantado –, simplemente es magnífico ¿Desde cuándo tienes pintando?

Ella se encogió de hombros

-Un par de meses, -le respondió -desde que tengo este lugar para mí; antes sólo dibujaba en cuadernos; no tenía el espacio ni la privacidad para hacer algo así… aún no soy muy buena que digamos…

-Pues yo creo que eres genial –dijo él, dirigiendo ahora su atención a la pintura de la playa –Esta es interesante –le dijo –excepto por el retrato de Phoebe, esta es la única que no parece salida de algún sueño extraño…sin ofender –añadió.

Pero la chica sólo sonrió, los brazos aún cruzados y la vista clavada en el cuadro.

-Es porque se trata de un recuerdo -le dijo.

-¿Puedo saber cuál?

Por un momento pensó que no le iba a contestar, porque se quedó con la mirada clavada en sus propias pinceladas con expresión un tanto triste, y justo cuando iba a desviar el tema a otra cosa, incómodo, la chica comenzó a hablar.

-Es de la primera vez que me llevaron a la playa –le explico, sin verlo –yo era muy pequeña, y el agua me daba miedo, así que no me acercaba por más que me lo pidieran, entonces mi padre, fastidiado, me tomó de las axilas y puso mis pies en el agua, y entonces vino una ola y se llevó una de mis sandalias. Yo comencé a llorar porque según yo eran mis favoritas, aunque me la acababan de comprar –sonrió –. Creo que sólo quería un motivo para desahogar mis nervios.

El chico sonrió también.

-Entonces mi padre, -continuó, aun sonriendo -malhumorado como siempre, me dijo que no era para tanto, que la marea siempre se llevaba las cosas, pero que siempre volvían, y arrojó el mismo una de sus sandalias y ambos vimos cómo se la tragaba el mar. Al final del día mi sandalia volvió, pero nunca vimos la de él, y entonces me explicó que sin duda había vuelto, pero debía haber llegado a otro lado de la playa.

Había un brillo especial en sus ojos, y su sonrisa estaba algo trabada. Entonces lo comprendió: la chica estaba luchando por no llorar.

-Ese día aprendí una lección muy importante de mi padre, -soltó, con la voz ligeramente apagada -aunque ni siquiera sé si esa era su intención: que la vida es como la marea: a veces te quita algunas cosas, a veces te las devuelve y a veces no, y no es que te lo haya quitado; es sólo que se lo dio a alguien más.

-Y a veces nos toca lo de otras personas, sin merecérnoslo –completó él.

-Supongo que sí –la chica se encogió de hombros.

Duraron rato callados, sin saber qué decir. Arnold de pronto había recordado a sus eternamente perdidos padres, y sintió cómo un nudo se cerraba en su propia garganta, y entonces supo que esta vez no tenía manera de confortar a Helga sin soltarse a llorar él también, así que decidió desviar la conversación y hacer una broma con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Aunque, ¿sabes?- dijo, luchando por recuperar el control de su voz -me decepcionas un poco.

-Ah, ¿sí? –soltó la chica -¿Y eso?

-Estas no son el tipo de pinturas que pensaba encontrar aquí –le sonrió.

-Ah, ¿no?-la chica sonrió también, llevándose las manos a la cintura, dispuesta a seguir la broma -¿De qué tipo esperabas encontrar entonces?

-Retratos-soltó él-pero no de Phoebe, sino de mí…

-Ah, ¿Sí?

-Sí; cientos y cientos; enormes. Tú sabes… una especie de confesión de amor mediante el arte.

La chica apenas reprimió una carcajada.

-Lo siento, yo sólo pinto lo que me gusta…

\- y yo, ¿Te gusto? –Fingió seguir la broma, pero ahora hablaba en serio.

La chica se puso seria.

-Un poco… -soltó luego de mirarlo un largo rato –lo admito, pero eso no significa que me vaya a obsesionar contigo… no de nuevo… agregó- Eres un egocéntrico…

El chico la miró extrañado.

-¿De nuevo?

La chica bufó.

-Ajá – soltó, al tiempo que señalaba un cartón cerrado con cinta en una esquina del cuarto, al tiempo que se acercaba a un antiguo archivero y hacía la finta de buscar algo en un cajón, aunque sólo parecía querer evitar su mirada.

-¿Qué es eso? –inquirió mientras se inclinaba sobre el cartón.

-Libros-le respondió entre dientes.

-¿Libros?

-Sí.

-¿Qué clase de libros?

-Poesía…

Aún de espaldas, pudo notar lo sonrojada que estaba en la orilla de la oreja que le quedaba visible.

-Poesía… -repitió el chico ¿de algún autor en específico?

-Yo –lo último lo respondió al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza.

-¿Has escrito todo esos libros?-Inquirió, asombrado. Si bien la caja seguía cerrada, pudo notar que estaba muy pesada cuando intentó moverla un poco.

-Sí.

-¿Y de poesía todos?

-Sí.

Y entonces llegó el silencio, uno largo e incómodo.

-¿Puedo leer uno?

Otro silencio, más corto, pero, increíblemente, aún más incómodo.

-Los escribí hace algunos años, y son horribles.

-No creo que sean tan malos –sonrió.

Otro silencio; ella parecía en medio de una auténtica lucha interior.

-Dímelo tú, -soltó al fin -recuerdo que tenías uno.

-¿Eh?

…

…

…

Volteó a mirarlo, y él la miró, perplejo.

-¿No?

-¿No qué?

-¿Aún no lo captas?

-¿Captar?

…

-Eres muy denso…

-¿En serio?

…

-¿Cuarto grado? –Soltó, exasperada -¿No?

Nada.

-¿Pequeño? ¿Rosa? –continuó.

Un momento… eso… no podía ser…

-Tú… ese librito rosado… ¿Era tuyo? –por fin comenzaba a captar de qué iba todo eso…

-Ajá.

-¿Tú lo escribiste?

-Sí…

-Y era sobre… sobre mí, ¿Cierto?

-¡Bingo! ¡Aleluya! –alzó la mirada y los brazos al cielo (al techo, más bien), mientras hacía una mueca de exasperación.

-Oye… -eso había dolido…

…

-Entonces… -Sí, ahora caía en cuenta de todo, y los vellos de todo el cuerpo se le erizaron, al momento que un millón de brazas se encendían en su estómago -¿Estás enamorada de mí?

La chica se estremeció un poco.

-Estaba… -aclaró, mirando, incómoda, hacia un lado.

…

Al chico se le había caído el alma a los pies al escuchar eso último…

– Y ya… ¿Ya no?

…

-No…

La repentina euforia que se había apoderado de él por sólo uno segundos se le escapó por completo. De repente ya no le interesó el contenido de la caja, simplemente se sentó junto a ella y apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas dobladas, cabizbajo.

-Wow –De repente se había quedado sin palabras, y sin fuerza… -¿Podría preguntarte por qué ya no? –Intentó sonreírle.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez se deba al hecho de que han pasado tantos años desde entonces y hasta ahora te importe…

-En mi defensa, no tenía idea…

-Sí, creo que esa es la principal razón…

…

Habían comenzado tan bien, y ahora se sentía en un barco a punto de hundirse; casi sentía el agua fría inundándole el pecho…

Ella seguía ahí, frente a él, con la mirada clavada en la pintura que aún no terminaba, a la derecha de ambos.

-Lamento haber sido tan tonto…

-Y yo tan insegura…

La luz del atardecer se colaba moribunda por las persianas casi cerradas de la ventanita, pintándolo todo de moribundos tonos grisáceos; justo como se sentían los dos por dentro en ese preciso momento…

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Acabas de hacerla…

Abrió la boca para preguntar, cuando lo comprendió, y se rió. Sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para contagiarla, un poco, también.

-Bueno, otra, además de esa –de pronto se sentía más ligero.

-Es un país libre.

-¿Desde cuándo ya no te gusto?

La chica volteó al fin a mirarlo; había una expresión extraña en su rostro.

-No dije que ya no me gustaras, sólo que ya no te amo.

El azul y el verde se fundieron por un largo rato, y el sonrojo se volvió a apoderar de las mejillas de ambos.

-¿Entonces –comenzó, su cara ya ardía como una braza -, entonces aún te gusto?

-Corrección: volviste a gustarme.

-¿Ya no sentías nada por mí, entonces?

Helga lo miró, un tanto disgustada.

-¿En serio querías que siguiera sintiendo cosas por ti después de tantos años de indiferencia? –Se cruzó de brazos –Simplemente me di por vencida a mitad del camino, cuando me di cuenta de que no había forma de que te fijaras en mí a menos que cambiara por completo mi forma de ser, y eso nadie lo vale, Arnoldo, ni siquiera tú…

-Lo lamento…

-¿Qué lamentas?

Lo miró, confusa.

-Todo…

Estaba cabizbajo, pero la fuerza de la mirada de ella sobre su persona lo hizo levantar la cabeza; Lo ojos de la rubia, clavados en los suyos, estaban llenos de algo a medio camino entre la nostalgia y la tristeza.

-Fui un tonto, agregó él, mirándola fijamente –Eres la chica más increíble y que he conocido, pero me llevó siglos darme cuenta…

Otro rato de miradas ahogadas en el silencio.

-Yo tampoco te puse las cosas especialmente fáciles -se encogió de hombros.

Nostalgia… Sí. Sus ojos estaban llenos de nostalgia.

… Bueno. Por algo se empezaba.

-¿Quieres ir por una malteada? –Se puso de pié.

La rubia sonrió con ganas.

-Claro.

Salieron del pequeño taller; de "la cueva," pusieron el candado y caminaron por la solitaria calle, al momento que las farolas se encendían.

…Bueno, tal vez ya no lo amaba, pero le gustaba, ¿no? Y vaya que a él le gustaba ella….

Definitivamente, la vida no siempre es perfecta, pero de ninguna manera es mala tampoco…

Y el tiempo, como las olas en la playa, puede llevarse algunas cosas lejos, pero, con el tiempo, casi siempre regresan.

O traen cosas nuevas; en cualquier caso, era una situación de "ganar-ganar" otra vez.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Y bien, hasta aquí llega esta cosa.**

 **Quería romper lo molde con esto, quería apapacharlos intentando escribir una cosa "feliz-feliz," pero tuve que matar a Bob y continuar la orfandad de Arnold para sentirme contenta.**

 **No me culpen a mí, culpen a mi musa, que además de abandonarme cuando y donde más la necesito, es una reverenda sádica D:**

 **Como siempre, se agradecen sus opiniones francas, sinceras y adorables.**

 **Un abrazote mega apachurrado para todos ustedes, ¡Ya saben que los y las amo! :3**


End file.
